A Night in the King's Hall
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Gem and Jewel have a fun-filled day in their home the Tickle Realm.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy**!

* * *

Gem and Jewel were walking through the hallway; they were planning on meeting the brothers to prepare for a holiday party later that week.

"Ok, we need streamers and to invite Zambanza and the others!" Jewel smiled.

"And Zambanza said a friend of hers may come!" Gem added.

"She is coming more out of her shell lately," Jewel smiled.

"Yeah. I'm so happy about that; now all she needs is to let us cuddle her more," Gem teased.

But as they were talking, they saw Lauhin, Adulato, and Vibracio walking to a meeting room. They were talking about how Ecstacio still had not returned.

"He has been missing for a while now," Adulato said. "But I can sense him."

"And I can sense him the strongest," Lauhin said. "Due to him being my brother. Everyone remain calm…Ecstacio will return."

"But what if he does not come back?" Vibracio added gently. "He is known for enjoying solitude."

"Then, I will do what I always do when I feel someone has strayed too long from me…I will go after them and not rest until I bring them back," Lauhin said seriously.

The others nodded in respect for the king, knowing that he too was monitoring Ecstacio's absence. For it was true…Ecstacio had been missing for a while now and no one knew where he was.

"Wherever he is, he is probably injured," Jewel whispered to her twin.

"Yeah, I wish he would show himself though. That way, everyone can help him," Gem added.

As the two were whispering, they scampered into the spa room as the two of them tried to come up with a plan on their own. But as they hid behind a large pool rock, they did not see the king and his friends change into their swimming clothes and get into the water.

"Now then everyone…rest and be at peace," Lauhin said, now submerging.

"I don't know. It appears it will be hard to be at peace since GAAAAAAH! LAUHIN!" Adulato laughed out, now feeling Lauhin poke him under the water as the large king emerged.

"Adulato, relax. I won't have worry occurring in my kingdom," Lauhin soothed, now turning and seeing the twins' tails peeking out from a rock. "AHA! And who do we have in here?"

"Oh great!" Gem said, now pulling her tail in. "How did we miss them being in here?!"

"We're toast!" Jewel said, now trying not to panic.

"Come out you two," Vibracio chuckled.

"Come here; don't keep us waiting," Adulato laughed.

No movement; all they heard were quiet whimpers.

"We're waiting little ones," Lauhin crooned.

Both twins very slowly peeked out and saw all three of them leaning on the edge of the pool, resting their heads on their folding arms. All three then wiggled their eyebrows at the twins, making them squeak and move back.

"Oh come now…come on," Lauhin chuckled, now climbing out and approaching the twins' hiding spot. The twins squeaked as they heard him slowly approaching. "Come out come out wherever you are~"

"R-Run for it!" Gem said, now trying to run past Lauhin! Jewel followed her!

"I've got you!" Lauhin chuckled, now grabbing Jewel's tail. She squealed in surprise, but he grabbed her and began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jewel laughed, now trying to get free.

"Oh I should say not; you are not…HEY! Gem come back here!" Lauhin laughed, now seeing the blue twin heading for the door.

"I'll head her off!" Vibracio chuckled, now pouncing and grabbing the twin and they landed in a few fluffy towels.

The twins tried to get free of them but it was no use; they had them. The girls continued to struggle but Adulato only chuckled as he approached his trapped nieces.

"Hey now…stop trying to escape. We have you both and we have no intention of letting you go anywhere," Adulato smirked.

"W-We came in here by accident," Jewel giggled, now feeling Lauhin hug her more.

"Well we are glad; you, your sister, and your uncle are staying here tonight," Lauhin smirked, now turning to Adulato.

"That is out of the question; I need to go on patrol Lauhin," Adulato said, crossing his arms. "But the girls can stay."

"I SAID you ALL are staying here," Lauhin said, now letting Jewel go. Vibracio chuckled, seeing where Lauhin was going with this and let Gem go as well.

"N-Now Lauhin…you CANNOT tickle me! After all, I've outgrown being very ticklish," Adulato said, now swimming backwards.

"Then why are you trying to get away from us?" Lauhin grinned deviously.

"It appears your bravery is being tried Adulato," Vibracio chuckled.

"Now you two stay away! I mean it!" Adulato said, but he let out a gasp as Lauhin ducked under the water.

At that moment, the twins giggled as they saw their uncle being pulled under the water and they saw his legs kicking in the air playfully!

"Look! They've got Uncle Adulato!" Gem giggled, now seeing Vibracio holding Adulato's kicking legs as Lauhin emerged and was tickling Adulato's stomach. Since half of him was under the water, the girls could only laugh at how funny his tail looked as it squirmed in surprise.

"Lauhin! You devious ruler! Release me!" Adulato said telepathically to the large king.

"It is not my fault you are trapped," Lauhin replied back. But the large king threw his head back as he tickled Lauhin's tail under the water. He then pulled it and soon Lauhin went under and then Adulato bent his legs and used his weight to pull Vibracio under too!

Soon Lauhin emerged as Adulato wrapped all four arms around him from behind and tickled the king's neck. Lauhin squirmed, but soon Adulato and Vibracio pinned him down and got him good. The twins smiled happily; it was so wonderful to see the king have such wonderful friends.

"Give up Lauhin; I'm not letting you get away with that," Adulato teased playfully.

"Yes…our fearless leader needs to sometimes have down time too," Vibracio chuckled, now hearing Lauhin's booming laughter fill the room. After a moment, they stopped and climbed out of the spa water.

"You all are so devious," Lauhin smirked playfully.

"Oh come now; says the one who had me upside down and tickled my stomach," Adulato chuckled, now wiping his own brown hair from his face.

"Well I am glad you all came; I am going to be going on a late night patrol, but I will be back by sunrise," Lauhin said.

"Oh no you don't. I said the same thing and you did not let me leave. Well now you are not going anywhere," Adulato said, now approaching his friend and hiking his rear and his tail waving in a playful stance. The girls giggled; they've never seen their uncle so playful with the king.

"Adulato is right; you need to stay and rest Lauhin," Vibracio added, now gently tickling Lauhin's ribs.

"Come now you two," Lauhin chuckled.

"Then agree to stay and rest; patrol can wait," Vibracio smiled.

"Yes…rest Lauhin," Adulato smiled warmly. After a few minutes, Lauhin nodded.

"Alright alright," he smiled. But all three then turned and saw the twins giggling at what just occurred.

"You two were still in here?" Adulato said, now blushing that the twins saw his comical capture.

"Yes," they both said.

"Nice legs Uncle Adulato," Jewel teased. Lauhin and Vibracio burst out laughing as Adulato let out a playful gasp and then took off after his nieces. Life was never dull in this castle and with these friends.

* * *

**guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed it! There is never a dull moment with these friends and the twins!**


End file.
